A light emitting diode (LED) is one of semiconductor devices that emit light when current is applied. The light emitting diode may emit light having high efficiency at a low voltage and thus have an excellent energy saving effect. As the luminance problem of the light emitting diode is improved, the light emitting diode has been variously applied to various devices such as a light source of a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign board, a display, a home appliance, and the like. Such a semiconductor device may include a light emitting diode, a laser diode, a quantum dot device, and the like.
Meanwhile, research has been conducted into a method of efficiently driving a light emitting diode by connecting transistors to the light emitting diode. Since materials for constituting the light emitting diode and the transistor are usually different, research has been conducted into the material and the manufacturing method of the light emitting diode and the transistor. Further, research has been conducted to improve the characteristics of the light emitting diode and the transistors and improve the production yield.